1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a motor driver system and a method of protecting a motor driver, in which a motor can be protected from burning due to an excess current or a noise current. More particularly, the present invention relates to a motor driver system that can protect a motor, an inverter, etc. by determining an excess current state depending on temperature and the like even if a sensed current value is the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
One of causes to burn the motor and the motor driver is an excess current induced to the motor. A conventional excess current protection system employs a method of sensing current induced to the motor and stopping the driving of the motor or turning off the motor when an excess current sensing value exceeds a fixed excess current level value.
However, although a sensed current value may not exceed an excess current level value, devices can still reach an excess current state due to overheating, temperature rise, component aging, and so on. In the related all, since an excess current level value is fixed, the excess current state of a motor, a driver and so forth may not be sensed even when the motor or the driver is in the excess current state. Consequently, the inverter and the motor could be burnt.